fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Mickey II
Epic Mickey 2 The Power Of Two is a game by Bomb Productions Games and is the sequel to the hit Disney game Epic Mickey. Like its predecessor, it's a Nintendo Wii exclusive but is also for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Not much is known about it except that it is stated for a 2012 Holiday release date. Gameplay TBA Story (Still in development) The game starts where since Mickey still had some ink from the Shadow Blot after he returned home in his first adventure, he gained the ability to spew thinner at his mirror. Mickey then thinned out his mirror and was able to get back into Yen Sid's Workshop. He crept in, trying not to be caught. When the coast was clear, Mickey grabbed Yen Sid's Magic Paintbrush, leaped into Wasteland, and fell into Dark Beauty Castle. Oswald noticed the passed out Mickey and tryed to wake him up. When Mickey got out of his faint state, he greeted Oswald. Oswald then informed Mickey of Wasteworld, an alternate Wasteland. Wasteworld had once been ruled by Oswald, but since Oswald has already been busy with Wasteland, he lowns it to Peter Pig. However, a new thret has caused earthquaks and other random disasters in both Wasteland and Wastleworld and when that happened,Peter Pig got mad with power and became a tyrant. Oswald decided to go along with Mickey into Wasteworld to restore both Wasteland and Wasteworld to their original states. Playable Characters *Mickey Mouse - Uses his Yen Sid's Magic Paintbrush with to spray Paint and Thinner. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Uses a Makeshift Paintbrush designed from Beetleworx parts that can use the same abilities as Yen Sid's Brush. NPCs *Animatronic Goofy *Animatronic Donald *Animatronic Daisy *Animatronic Pluto *Animatronic Chip N' Dale *Country Bears (From the Country Bear Jamboree attraction) *Mr. Toad (From The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad feature and attraction) *Alice (From the Alice short cartoons) *Big Bad Pete (Same as above) *José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles (Two of the Three Caballeros) *Wasteland Cheschire Cat *Wasteland Peter Pan *Darking Duck (From the 90s cartoon of the same name) *Clara Cluck (From older Mickey Mouse cartoons) *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse (From Mickey Mouse Sunday comic strip continuity titled Mickey's Nephews (1932)) *Humphrey the Bear (From the Goofy cartoon Hold That Pose) *J. Audubon Woodlore (From Humphrey the Bear cartoons) *Gus Goose (Donald Ducks obscure cousin) *Salty the Seal (From the Mickey Mouse cartoon Mickey's Circus) *Milton (A Siamese cat that started out as a rival of Pluto) *Mortimer Mouse (From the Mickey Mouse cartoon Mickey's Rival) *Butch the Bulldog (From the Pluto cartoon Bone Trouble) *Madame Medusa (From The Rescuers) *Professor Padraic Ratigan (From The Great Mouse Detective) *Hopper (From A Bug's Life) *Prince John (From Robin Hood) *Shan Yu (From Mulan) *John Clayton (From Tarzan) *Governor Ratcliffe (From Pocahontas) *Captain Hook (From Peter Pan) *Pirates *Gremlins *Ortenisa *Gremlin Gus *Small Pete *Petetronic *Pete Pan *Horace Horsecollor *Clarable Cow *Fake Shadow Blot *The Mad Doctor Bosses *Clock Tower *A robotic version of the headless horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow animated feature. *Peter Pig (A companion of Donald Duck that appeared in various Disney cartoons but hasn't made an appearance since. Has a similar role to Oswald from the first game, only Peter is more twisted and violent.) *TERRORestrial (The alien featured in the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter and boss of Extraterrestrial Encounter.) *Francine Cottontail (Oswald's earliest love intrest that showed up before Ortensia's time. She is still madly in love with him and is a borderline sociopath, letting nothing stand in her way in her conquest for Oswald's love.) *Black Friday Woody (The original version of Woody's behavior from a deleted cutscene from Toy Story and boss of Terror Tower trying to knock Mickey out of the window. He uses early editions of Toy Story characters as attacks. Using paint, Mickey could turn the tables on him and knock him out of the window, or use Thinner to demolish parts of him. He's colossal though.) *Chernabog (From Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria and boss of The Castle of Forgotten Villains) *The Shadow Blot (The Blot has seen to have survived his last fight with Mickey and hill will throw everything he can to capture Mickey and steal his heart.) Mini-Bosses *Horned King (From The Black Cauldron and min-boss of The Castle of Forgotten Villains) Locations Quest Zones *New Mean Street (A newer, improved, and more inhabitable version of Mean Street) *New Ostown (Oswald's Hometown) *Ventureland *Bog Easy *Sawyer Isle (Based on the Tom Sawyer's Island attraction, also featuring some aspects of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction) *Dismalland (Based on the Fantastyland area and attractions) More to come... Action Zones *Dark Beauty Castle *Mickeyjunk Mountain *Undersea Odyssey (Based on the 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea attraction) *Brer Mountain (Based on the Splash Mountain attraction and the Song of the South feature) *Terror Tower (Based on the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror attraction) *Extraterrestrial Encounter (Based on the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter, also featuring some aspects of the Space Mountain and Stitch's Great Escape attractions) *Hall of Despair (Based on the Hall of Presidents attraction) *The Castle of Forgotten Villains *Tormmorw City *Loneson Manor *Skull Island More to come... Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Disney Games Category:2012 Category:Sequels Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Disney (series)